Cracmol
by Nymou
Summary: John, le frère de Harry est le survivant. Mais dans une tentative désespéré,ils subissent un transfert magique qui laisse Harry quasi cracmol. Mais que se passera-t-il quand celui-ci recevra sa lettre de Poudlard ? UA Dark!Harry Puissant NO SLASH TRADUCT.


**I'll delete this fiction if dhulli isn't ok with the traduction**

**Auteur ;**_ Dhulli._

**Traducteur :** _Anonymate._

* * *

Bonjour,

Il y a peu j'ai découvert une fic anglaise qui m'a plus dès le prologue. Pour être plus à l'aise je traduisais les chapitres avant de les lires et je me suis dit que ça serait bien de les partager.

Cette fic est une traduction. Donc prière de ne me remercier que pour la traduction, pas pour la fic. Vous pourrez aussi laissez des petits mots pour l'auteur. Je vais les lui traduire en review ). Toutefois, vous pouvez laisser vos avis, prédictions ou justes des notes sur la fic en elle-même ).

L'auteur original n'a pas encore accepté que je traduise sa fic. Je poste en attendant sa réponse, malheureusement si elle est négative je serais dans l'obligation de supprimer la fic.

Mes notes (moi = anonymate) seront en NDT (Note Du Traducteur) les note de l'auteur original seront en NDA.

Voilà, a+.

**Ps :** Comme d'hab, celui qui me laissera la plus grosse review aura le prochain chapitre en avant-première.

**PS2 **: Besoin de bêta Reader pour cette fic.

**Ps3 : J'ai changer quelques phrases ou même paragraphe pour vous donner plus d'aise. Parce que si je les ai laissés comme tel ils auraient été bizarres en français.**

* * *

**Prologue **

Lord Voldemort sourit méchamment en regardant les deux enfants devant lui, tous deux né le jour maudit où on avait annoncé sa chute. Cette pensée était amusante tout au plus, mais encore, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la peur que faisait n'être en lui cette possibilité.

Non ! Il allait en terminer tout de suite. Il avait attiré les Potter hors de leurs maisons et tué la personne sensé s'occupé des bébés –Sirius Black-. Maintenant il allait terminer ce pourquoi il était venu et s'en aller vaquer à des occupations plus importantes.

Son regard se dirigea vers le premier enfant. Il avait des cheveux noirs indiscipliné et des yeux d''un vert émeraude ou une étincelles de défi brillait. Comme si il savait ce qui se passait, l'enfant regarda autour de lui comme pour chercher une échappatoire. Pas plus d'un an, le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait dire que le garçon serait exceptionnellement intelligent.

Alors par respect, il se retourna vers l'autre garçon qui avait des cheveux bruns aux reflets roux et des yeux ambres pleines à ras bord de larmes. Voilà à quoi les bébés devrait ressemblait pensa le Lord avant de lancer le sortilège mortel vers le jeune enfant.

Le maléfice vert sortit à grande vitesse de sa baguette et frappa John Potter sur le front, avant de faire demi-tour à une vitesse irréelle et frapper le seigneur des ténèbres droit dans la poitrine. Celui-ci poussa un cri si fort qui sembla se répercuter dans tous les coins du pays. C'est à ce moment-là que les adultes Potter pénétrèrent dans leur manoir en courant, après avoir trouvé leurs portes en morceaux.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lily Potter pleurait sur l'épaule de son mari pendant que son fils Harry la regardait avec curiosité. Assis à côté d'elle. Ils étaient à St Mangouste et John était en vérification médicale (1) tandis que le reste du monde sorcier célébrait la mort du Lord noir et portait des toasts au garçon qui à survécu. A leurs héro … John Potter.

Dumbledore avait annoncé aux parents de ce dernier la prophétie et ils étaient maintenant au courant de l'importance de leurs enfants dans la guerre à venir. C'est pourquoi ils furent vraiment surpris à l'annonce du médicomage :

« Bonjour Mr & Mrs Potter, votre enfant va bien mais … » Il s'arrêta, les deux Potter s'attendant au pire à la vue de la mine sombre qu'arborait le médecin.

« Eh bien, mais quoi ? » s'impatienta le père du patient.

« Il ne lui reste plus de réserve magique, on ne peut rien faire pour recharger son noyau … Il … Il .. Sa le rendra cracmol» dit le médicomage rapidement, comme si il avait peur que ça soit plus réel si il le disait lentement, en articulant clairement.

L'effet fut immédiat :

« QUOI ? » hurla presque James pendant que sa femme mettait une main devant sa bouche d'un air choqué. « C'est impossible ! Il n'y a rien à faire ? Vous êtes sur ? C'est le vainqueur du seigneur des ténèbres ! On ne peut pas le laisser vivre dans la honte d'être cracmol ! »

Le guérisseur sembla se tortiller sur place, avant de dire d'une voix aigu, révélant à contre cœur ce qu'il savait de la question :

« Eh bien, on peut faire quelques chose … Il suffit de transférer de l'énergie magique de quelqu'un du même âge dans le noyau de votre enfant, mais il y a un gros risque pour que le deuxième enfant devienne cracmol et peu de famille seront prêts à faire ça. Saveur ou non, et je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas faire de votre deuxième fils un être sans magie au bénéfice du deu-… »

« Faites le » Le ton de Lily était catégorique, le médicomage totalement ahuri par la réponse les regarda bizarrement avec de regarder Harry avec pitié. Il acquiesça néanmoins de la tête.

« Il y a aussi le risque pour le donneur de mourir » Dit le médicomage dans une dernière tentative de les dissuader.

Mais les parents étaient catégoriques. Voldemort allait être de retour et seul leurs fils pourra le tuer, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était le bon choix à faire pour sauver la communauté sorcière.

_« Nous sommes désolé Harry » _pensèrent-ils tous les deux (ndt : dans la fic original, ils pensent sa en s'embrassant mais j'ai trouvé très étrange de s'embrasser dans une situation pareil).

**OoOoOoOo**

Leurs regrets furent vite oubliés en voyant le médicomage sortir avec leurs deux enfants dans les bras. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers John, pensant que l'autre ira vers Harry. Ils décidèrent tous les deux de porter John avant Harry, ce fut sans doute la plus grosse erreur de leurs vie.

Pendant ce temps, un journaliste avait fait scandale du fait que Harry Potter, frère du survivant était un cracmol. Mais ce scandale fut vite oublié.

**OoOoOoOo**

Une soirée se déroulait au manoir Potter. Bien sûr, les jumaux étaient sensé être dans leurs lit à cet heur-ci. Mai spouvait il y avoir une soiré pour le garçon qui a survécu sans le garçon qui a survécu ? Celui-ci était le centre de toutes les attentions alors que son frère jumeaux était laissé seul dans sa chambre.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et regarda ses mains. Il sentait qu'une partie de lui-même venait de lui être arraché. Comme si elle était morte. C'était presque comme s'il ne pouvait plus trouver la force de bouger son corps, il se coucha en continuant à regarder ses mains. Mais il tomba bien vite dans les bras de Morphée, une larme d'impuissance traversant sa joue.

Le landemain, il avait déjà oublié cette impuissance qui l'avait saisie.

* * *

1- J'ai oublié comment on dit, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue c'est d'un agaçant ! XD. Pour vous expliquer : C'est quand vous allez chez le médecin pour qu'il voit si vous allez bien. Il examine tout votre corps, il vérifie. Il check up.

Ceci est un _prologue_, c'est court ! Le chapitres un est environs 3 fois plus **long.**

**Please let some reviews !**


End file.
